legendofdragoonfandomcom-20200214-history
Shana
Shana (シェーナ, Shēna) is a young woman, only 18 years old and the childhood friend of Dart Feld. She lives in the town of Seles as the Mayor's adopted daughter and grew up to live in relative peace until the Sandoran raid where she is targeted for unknown reasons and kidnapped. Taken to Hellena Prison, she is soon rescued by Dart and Lavitz Slambert and chooses to accompany them on their journey. It is not until the battle with Urobolus that the party realizes there is something special about her. Shana is poisoned by Feyrbrand; when the Dragoon Spirit of the White-Silver Dragon is brought to heal her, her own power awakens it. The Spirit then responds to her as it did to its previous owner Shirley; fom that point on, she becomes the Dragoon of the White-Silver Dragon. Later the Spirit passes to Miranda, the First Sacred Sister of Mille Seseau. It is revealed on the Phantom Ship that Shana was actually the twin sister to Princess Louvia; both of them the daughters of Queen Theresa of Mille Seseau. Character Design Shana appears to have a medium length brown hair with long fringes in each sides and is pulled down in a small ponytail and brown eyes. In her initial appearance before she was taken to Hellena Prison, she was seen in a white sleeveless night gown. Her usual outfit is seen after being rescued by Dart and Lavitz, she wears a white short sleeve top with a red turtleneck and brown outlines and a blue cross design, white short shorts, white socks, and brown short boots. She also wears brown gloves and wields a bow and arrow which she took it after both Dart and Lavitz defeated the guards to defend her. As a Dragoon, Shana appears as the most revealing Dragoon form before being replaced by Miranda. She wears an elaborate white silver Dragoon armor midriff with an aqua blue gem at the center, a white silver short skirt with aqua blue outlines and a knee-high white silver Dragoon armor boots. She also wears a long white silver Dragoon gloves with aqua blue outlines, an aqua blue dragon headband with white outlines on her forehead and her Dragoon wings are sea green, yellow and white silver with aqua blue outlines. When Dart and the group come to rescue her from a Zieg possessed by Melbu Frahma on the Moon That Never Sets, Shana's primary outfit has been altered and no longer has sleeves and the red turtleneck on her outfit and has brown outlines on her shirt. She was both barehanded and barefoot. She is later seen wearing this outfit in the end of the game as she retains her short boots from her usual outfit. Shana is one of two characters (the other being Meru) who has more than one idle animation. Her first animation is seen frequently throughout her time journeying, where she puts her hands on her cheeks and rocks from side to side. Her second animation has her do a pirouette in place. When Shana is in Critical Health, she kneels down and slouches forward. When Shana is Dispirited, she slouches forward while standing and puts her hand to her head, as if crying. Shana holds her bow diagonally across her body to Guard. When Shana is left idle, while playing her on the Queen Fury, her waiting pose is very cutesy, putting her hands together in front of her and tilts her head to the right as if patiently waiting. Personality Shana's character, her role, is significant but not complex. Until the reactions and opinions of the audience are considered. They are as contadictory as we are varied. Shana is a divisive character: people have very different ideas about her. She's cute. She's boring. She's virtuous. She's good-goody. She's kind. She's a doormat. Perhaps it would be best to say she is a good person, to a fault. Shana helps the story along; she gets the majority of the exposition and explanations. :"Is this really a town? It looks like a fortress." :"Guys, look at this. There is still pure water left in this forest. At least the entire forest is not spoiled." :"I wonder? Is this dog, Mr. Magi?" :Shana: "Three holes. What are they? They might be something to do with the statue of the goddess." Dart: "Why do you think so?" Shana: "Because, look.... It seems this place is for admiring the statue." :"I smell...the ocean from this river!" :"It is the telling of a person's fortune from the location of the stars." :"I want to go too. I don't know why, but I want to know about this ship! Oh please!" She is an adult, one of the voices of reason that makes the moral decisions for the group, along with Dart and Albert. :Shana: "It's over. He cannot fight." Rose: "Hope your sweetness won't kill you." :"Stop it! You are not a kid anymore! You too Haschel! The party is starting soon. Behave yourself!" She gets a lot of the emotional reaction lines: :"Ha ha! It's typical of Meru!" :"Look! A falling star! I wonder if my wish will come true?" Arguably, she is at her most entertaining when she indulges in a little light roasting of Dart: :Shana: "Dart is not good at speaking with courtesy. He gets cramps in his tongue when he tries for a long time." Dart: "I appreciate your solicitude, Your Majesty." For a character who spends nearly half the storyline comatose, Shana elicits strong reactions. She may be only the love interest, but interest in Legend of Dragoon is based in some good measure on that love story. There are a lot of unanswered questions that will always keep us guessing. Questions about the Moon Child. About her powers, really; although we know their source, we do not know what how the God of Destruction manifested those powers in her. About her birth and childhood. We know she is rightfully Princess Shana of Deningrad in Mille Sesau, but not how she came to be Shana of Seles in Serdio, really, or why the kingdom of Mille Sesau could not track her down. Or how the God of Destruction could manifest in a member of a royal family. Attributes and Abilities Shana, like Miranda, uses a bow, so the developers decided not allow her the ability to use additions either. Her regular attacks are the weakest of the party, as they are not enhanced by addition bonuses. This dissuades players from using her in combat; Shana will gain XP from boss battles, but she does not need XP as much as the other characters, since she gains no additions for higher levels as they do. To a lesser extent, she also falls behind a little because the other characters have Additions that are specifically designed to gain SP at the cost of damage. But then, is that not the definition of Shana/Miranda? Because of her high speed stat and low attack stat, she can quickly attack a weak enemy multiple times, thus often gaining the most SP of any party member in a single battle. The common wisdom that female characters all always have worse physical defense than male characters is almost completely subverted by Shana/Miranda and Dart at highest level: Dart has 150, Shana/Miranda 149, at level 60. Admittedly, most of the gains occur after level 40. Speed is the one attribute that is affected only by items; never leveling. Shana's Speed, at 65, is tied with Miranda's for the second highest in the game. Her speed is lower than Meru's 70 but both her magical attack and defense are the best in the team and makes her the perfect magic defender. Her dragoon gives her more of a raise in her physical attributes but still makes her the deadliest magician on the team. She is weak to Darkness but thanks to her high magical defense it is less likely to cause fatal damage, unlike other party members. Entirely subject to correction, the level Shana may be at when she joins the party: four.https://gamefaqs.gamespot.com/boards/197765-the-legend-of-dragoon/42851444 * All characters' maximum level is 60 All of the attributes can be enhanced by Accessories, and their values are always shown as a total of the base value plus the bonus granted by currently equipped accessories. The value for the equipped accessories is never shown separately, but can only be inferred by choosing another item to equip * All characters' HP gain per level accelerates; Shana's, from an average of 24 HP for each of the first ten levels, to an average of 100 HP for each of the last ten * Physical Attack (AT) starts out half of Rose's at 17 for the first ten levels, but increases to 1.75 * Physical Defense (DF) starts out low at 1.5 but increases to 2.5 * Magical Attack (MAT) - after the first ten levels at 3.2, rockets up to five and stays there until level 40, after which it is a little less than four. Five per level is the highest rise of any primary stat of any character in the game, higher even than Rose's starting stats * Magical Defense (MDF) stays close to 3.3 Speed is the first and foremost of the five attributes that are affected only by items; never leveling * Shana's Speed is 65 * Shana's base chance to hit with Physical attacks is 120%, and Magical attacks, 100% * Shana's base chance to Evade Physical and Magical attacks is a base 5% 241 rose Weapons In order of attack power: Weapons from Deningrad onwards can only be used by Miranda without hacking Additions Because Shana uses a bow, the developers decided not to allow her the ability to use additions. Her regular attacks are the weakest of the party, as they are not enhanced by addition bonuses. However, gaining the SP (Spirit Points) necessary for her to unlock the higher ranking spells is not difficult. Because of her high speed stat and low attack stat, Shana can quickly attack a weak enemy multiple times, thus often gaining the most SP of any party member in a single battle. She gains Spirit Points (SP) from attacks automatically, and the number rises with her Dragoon Level. While initially the value is low, at level 5 she gains 150 SP per attack, making her a strategic healer who can quickly gain back DLVs (Dragoon Levels) in the middle of combat. Only Dart, Lavitz/Albert and Meru have Additions (one each) that gain more than 150 SP. In order to DLV up quickly, she is best equipped with accessories that can help her gain SP such as the Spirit Ring (because of her high speed, at 20 SP per turn, it can be very helpful). The Wargod's Sash, giving 50% more SP per attack, is available before she leaves the party, but it takes some doing: collect 30 Stardusts and give them to Martel at Fletz (30 are available by the time Kongol joins the party). Dragoon The White Silver Dragoon Spirit's specialty is healing the party, as three of her four spells do. The White Silver Dragoon is a strong magic user, so the two offensive spells do quite a bit of damage. None of her healing spells duplicate those of the other healers, but are complementary. The fifth level spell, for example, both attacks and heals, without the amount healed being dependent on the damage done, as Rose's Astral Drain is. Shana gains as much from Dragoon form of any of the characters, and since she is commonly seen as weaker than they in normal form, this would be a net gain for her. The bonus of the Silver Dragoon changes Shana/Miranda's effectiveness at physical attacks considerably. Shana at level 10 would have 17 base attack: half that of Lavitz, and this even gets slightly worse at the highest levels. But in Dragoon form, when Lavitz gets between 150% and 170% stronger at physical attacks, while Shana/Miranda gets 200%-220% stronger, the difference drops to 50% more attack for Lavitz at Dragoon Level 1, with the difference climbing slightly at higher Dragoon levels. Shana at level 60 and Dragoon form level 5 has 208 physical attack, with Rose at 241, Dart a little higher, and Albert a whopping 382. Obviously, her magical damage more than makes up for her lack of physical damage; her Magic Attack stat is even higher than Lavitz' Physical attack stat. While Dragoon form has exactly the same effect on Lavitz' magic attack as on Shana/Miranda's physical attack, with Lavitz getting between 200% and 220% stronger at magic, while Shana/Miranda gets 150%-170% stronger, the base damage difference means the totals are Albert 237 and Miranda 382. Dragoon Level With no additions, the SP she gains with each attack is utterly dependent on her Dragoon Level. One certain fact and two less certain strategies arise from this: One, level matters much less to Shana. When she might be most needed, in boss battles, she would be gaining XP that her development requires less than other characters'. Two, and partially pursuing one, players can raise her DL up as soon as possible, when enemies give less XP and are less of a threat. Or Three, players can wait until the entire array of Spirit-gaining and Speed-enhancing equipment is available; this minimizes the amount of time spent getting Dragoon levels, and also "saves" Shana for when she would be most needed, at the end game bosses. Spirit Potions are available in the same town Shana gets her Dragoon Spirit, requiring two transactions: buying tickets in the Arena, and trading them in again. For 2000 G she can get Dragoon Level 2 right off the bat, and double the amount of Spirit she gets with each shot. It will cost about an hour of getting Gold somewhere, but save about an hour of getting Dragoon Level 2. In order to DLV up quickly, she is best equipped with accessories that can help her gain SP such as the Spirit Ring (because of her high speed, at 20 Sp per turn, it can be very helpful); of course the Wargod's Sash, giving 50% more SP per attack, is wonderful for any character. Speaking of quickly, the Dancer's Shoes and Dancer's Ring and can each add about a third to her already high Speed, and the Speed Up item, because it multiplies the existing Speed rather than adding a set amount, gets its maximum effectiveness with her. Black Castle, Kadessa, Phantom Ship and some other locations have Collision Encounter areas where battles are not random; instead making contact with monsters on the map initiates battle. Monsters respawn again after each battle. This is recommended for power-leveling, and in particular is good for Shana's D-Level (especially if you've neglected using her). By equipping her with the Wargod's Sash from turning in Stardust, you can increase the SP she gains with each shot. Combined with the Dancer's Shoes, Speed Up, Speed Down, and Magic Signet Stone to maximize her speed (without losing SP per hit), she can easily reap SP in the thousands from a single battle if she is the only one attacking, though it is advisable to finish the fight as soon as the Speed Down and Magic Signet Stone lapse, even if it means attacking with someone else. See the same section of Miranda's bio for more refinements to this strategy, available only in her part of the game. Dragoon Magic Shana is attuned to Light, and her high magic attack and defense make her the perfect candidate for using the various magical attack items that are found during the course of the game, especially those that are attuned to her element. Her elemental weakness is Darkness, and she will take more damage than usual from any Darkness abilities cast at her. When using magical attack items in battle, it is advised that Shana does not use any Darkness attack items, as they will cause less damage than usual, even against targets attuned to the Light element. Examples of her strength and weakness as a character are Princess Louvia's ghost ship and the bandit hideout at Home of Gigantos. Enemies there are predominantly Dark element, and will damage her more severely, but are weaker to her attacks. The Ship is also a good example of Shana's role as providing healing in places that lack either Shops for Healing Items or the Rock Fireflies that the bandit hideout has. Her abilities, used in a timely fashion, can extend the length of time that groups can survive. As the ratio of enemy power to player power increases, say in Low Level challenges, the line of where healing items become inadequate draws nearer. Shana pushes that line back; by the same token, at anytime in the game, the more healing Shana / Miranda does, the less space is required for healing items and the more space is available for Attack Items. Gallery Shana as White Silver Dragoon.jpg|Shana as White Silver Dragoon Moon Light.jpg|Moon Light Star Children.jpg|Star Children Gates Of Heaven.jpg|Gates Of Heaven Shana Dragoon Attack.jpg|Shana practicing archery in her dragoon form Story Chapter 1: The Serdian War After Dart finds his hometown of Seles devastated they tell him that Shana is at Hellena Prison and Dart sets out to rescue her. After meeting Lavitz, the party saves Shana. Shana tells the guys that she could be of some help and tells Dart that she's not a kid anymore. Shana looks around and picks up a bow and a packet of arrows. She helps the guys escape Hellena Prison, they meet Fruegel and fight him off. After the fight they leave this place. The group goes through the Limestone Cave. After a fight against the Urobolus, something weird happens to Shana. As the Urobolus gets back up, a light surrounds her and defeats it. Dart asks what happened to her. Shana says she doesn't have an answer. The group sets out to the Capital Bale. There they meet Lavitz's mother. His mother asks Dart if that is his girlfriend. Shana and Dart just look at each other. On the rooftop, while Shana is helping his mother around the house, Lavitz tells Shana she's lucky to have a guy like Dart. After that they meet King Albert. The group sets out to fend off Feyrbrand at Hoax, and first encounter and fight Kongol. Shana sits out of this fight as she cooks for the soldiers. After that they set out to Volcano Villude. Once inside, Shana feels something calling to her, and they encounter a Virage, and Shana goes through the same experience she did after the fight against Urobolus sending out a light that takes out the Virage. The group goes through Nest of Dragon and she feels funny and sick. After the group encounters Greham they set out to Lohan after she falls sick. They leave her there as they go to the Shrine of Shirley. The group comes back and Dart gives her the White Silver Dragoon spirit. The spirit accepts her as the new master of the White Silver Dragon. The group goes to the "carnival" and she and Dart spend time together. She pretty much criticizes the mini-games that Dart chooses. She watches on as Dart enters the competition. She congratulates him for coming in second place. After that they set off to leave Lohan but find a Knight from the Knighthood of Bales wounded entering Lohan. The knight tells Lavitz that King Albert was taken to Hellena Prison. The group sets out to save Albert. They fight Jiango, and go to face Fruegel one last time. Albert's Moon Gem is taken from him from the Man in Hood. The Man in Hood kills Lavitz with the Dragon Buster. Dart and Lavitz have one last moment together. The group decides to avenge his death and end this pointless war. The group goes to Seles and then heads for Kazas. They go through a secret pathway into the castle. They meet the Great Commander who asks Dart for forgiveness for kidnapping Shana and that it wasn't his idea to burn down the village, but it was Fruegel's idea. He asks the group to bring back his majesty back to his senses. The group encounters Kongol once again. Kongol loses the fight asking the group to kill him for he has failed twice. Shana says this isn't what they want and their goal is to move onto fight Doel. The group fights Emperor Doel. After fatally injuring him he tells them that Lloyd is heading for Tiberoa. The group discusses it and heads to the land of Tiberoa. Chapter 2: Platinum Shadow Now arrived in Tiberoa where Lloyd was headed, in Twin Castle Fletz, for the past six months Princess Emille has been a grump and the worst ever. She used to be a very sweet girl, even King Albert admired her pureness and sweet words, but something had changed. Dart and his fellow friends are not able to enter the castle because of a big hulky guard. Upon entering a bar in the city, the group learns from Kaffi that the Tiberoans are into astronomy. Despite all of the information of the stars that she wanted to share, there were no leads as to where Lloyd might be. However, she tells the group about Fester and his fascination with the Moon That Never Sets. She also reveals that the Moon was somehow related to the "Black whachamacallit". Arriving at Fester's home, they ask him about the Moon That Never Sets. He explains that it defies time, never moving from its spot, hence the name. Every 108 years, when the Moon turns red, the Moon Child descends "to fill the world with holy bliss", even though it only brings destruction, due to the Black Monster. After the group remarks that this information proved to be useful, Fester compliments Shana, saying that it's good to help such a beautiful lady. Before leaving for the castle, Fester allows the party to use his telescope to view the Moon That Never Sets. When they pass through the Valley of Corrupted Gravity, Shana once again makes contact with a petrified Virage. Even after warning the party they head into battle and Shana's powers manifest, killing the Virage. Shocked at what happened, she tries to understand why she can hear virage speak inside her head. After a long journey in retrieving the Dragoon spirit for Dart, the team heads back to Fletz to stop Lenus from obtaining the moon dagger. During their pursuit the head on board the warship Queen Fury to sail to the island where she may be hiding. During its voyage they encounter the Phantom Ship, the decayed remains of what was once a royal frigate of Mille Seseau; it had been transporting Princess Louvia. Unbeknownst to anyone in the party, Shana and Princess Louvia are twin sisters, and so the spirits on board mistake Shana for her sister and begin to accost the heroes and even launch attacks on Rose, believing that they are again under attack by the Black Monster and once again are protecting Princess Louvia. Dart and Rose are knocked overboard by the force of the ship's separating. Shana and the others sustain their faith in survival; they know Rose and Dart are resourceful, tenacious and tough. Dart and Shana meet again alone in a hotel room where they finally have a moment by themselves (although Meru and two others spy on them), and finally have nurtured their relationship into the full bloom of romance. In the Undersea Cavern Lenus and Regole the Dragon guard Lloyd's escape; Lenus in her dragoon form sends her chakrams spinning towards Dart and Shana. Shana helps Dart dodge one as Dart deflects the other. Chapter 3: Fate and Soul Chapter 4: Moon and Fate Shana's Attacks Gallery Shanaart.jpg|Concept art of Shana Shana dress.jpg|Concept art of Shana in a dress Shana.jpg|A statue of Shana 90-czgxy.jpg|Promotional t Shana4.Prisonjpg|Shana in a pre-rendered cutscene Shana-1pg|She in-game Shana_dragon3.jpg|Shana as a Dragoon in-game Shana_Deschain.jpg|Character information page Shana 2.png|Shana in The Everlasting Moon Shana 4.png|Shana before Melbu Frahma Shana.png|Shana Trivia * According to Charle Frahma, Rose killed 107 Moon Children before the battle against Melbu Frahma, when the soul of Virage Embryo was taken and destroyed along with its flesh and Melbu himself. Meaning Shana is now free of the cursed fate and there is a possibility that she may be able to use the White-Silver Dragoon again. ** The counterargument to this is that Shana was able to use her dragoon spirit because of the Moon Child's presence. Once they met Miranda for the first time, she was recognized as the White Silver Dragon's original successor, and it left Shana to be with its true destined user. ***There is some doubt cast on the selectivity of the Dragoon Spirits, because as soon as one is released from an owner, it immediately chooses another person in the same room. This would also fit with Lloyd's exception to that rule if the Dragon eyes were only the vessel for the spirits, and there was only ever one Dragoon Spirit of each type. Therefore, the Divine Spirit only joined with the Divine Dragon's eye later, and Greham's Spirit could not be duplicated by Feyrbrand's. Links * Who is your favourite character? * Favorite character? Category:Humans Category:Playable characters Category:Dragoons Category:Shana Category:Seles Category:Mille Seseau Category:Moon That Never Sets